


It's Been A Long, Long Time

by IamShadow21



Series: War Paint [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexual Polyamory, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Biting, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, First Time, Good Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Missing Scene, POV Female Character, POV Peggy Carter, POV Third Person, Polyamorous Bisexuality, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Resolved Sexual Tension, Scratching, Sex Positive, Super Soldier Peggy Carter, Super Soldier Serum, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 08:55:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13244838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21
Summary: It’s easier than she ever thought it would be.





	It's Been A Long, Long Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kath_ballantyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kath_ballantyne/gifts).
  * Inspired by [(so, come on) Put On Your War Paint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774826) by [IamShadow21](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamShadow21/pseuds/IamShadow21). 



> It has indeed been a long, long time since I wrote anything. Here, have a missing scene from (so, come on) Put On Your War Paint I always dithered about maybe one day actually writing. It's here. It's a bit of a tease, but enjoy.

It’s easier than she ever thought it would be, once they step across the threshold. Barnes unbuttons Steve’s fly and slips in his hand so smoothly it’s like he’s picking his pocket, and rather than winding himself tight with nerves, Steve goes boneless, placid, and lets himself be led to the bed. It’s a lovely bed, almost as wide as the room itself, and it’s a large room. It was chosen with a sprawling super-soldier with enormous shoulders in mind, so there’s more than enough room for three.

Steve makes a soft, surprised noise when she and Barnes start to kiss. Even without a hand to guide her, he’s assertive in a way that Steve has never been. Steve is enthusiastic, yes, assertive, no. (At least, not until fairly recently, when they wound up with too much time on their hands.) Barnes moves his mouth against hers with the assurance of practice and the confidence of someone who knows he’s good. And he is, she’ll give him that. 

He nips her lip so she returns it in kind, firmly enough that he hisses and shakes, and she puts a pin in that response, right there. Following the hint, she threads her fingers through the hair at the base of his neck. It’s soft, fluffy. He’s washed it recently. Her nails, like her own hair, are longer than they were. Without combat to consider, she’s taken to painting them again. She lets them scratch into the delicate skin of his neck. It won’t leave a mark, but his breathing turns rougher, and Steve gasps as though Barnes has squeezed him just a little tighter.

“Lovely,” she murmurs against his mouth.

He leans into her. She doesn’t think he’s doing it consciously. He looks ever so slightly drugged, and they’ve barely begun. He’s hungry, so very hungry, and she’s determined to find out just what it takes to make him sated. To find out how many times they have to bring him to the brink before his thousand-yard stare goes soft and he sleeps for more than two hours without nightmares.

She strokes his cheek gently, trailing a fingertip over his lips, half-open and wet. His eyes are locked on hers unblinkingly as though she’s the only object of his focus, but she can feel the steady movement of his arm, smoothly drawing soft, disbelieving sounds of pleasure from Steve, lying limply beside them. When she dips the fingertip inside his mouth, he sucks it.

“Steve,” she says, without looking away from Barnes’ face, “it’s your turn, my darling.”

She had said Steve learnt better by doing, and she was right. She didn’t have to teach him a thing.


End file.
